iWish I was Perfect
by corybelle
Summary: Sam life is completly unfair. Everyone around her seems to have it all yet she has nothing. But maybe she can change that...


**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine**

**Author's note: This is based off my Creep drabble from iSongs, complete notes at the end of the chapter.**

Eva James-Puckett was a beauty, with silky golden curls and dazzling blue eyes. Tall, thin and perfectly poised, she was what was excepted in a model and more. Ever since she was three she was treated like the human equivalent of a prize winning show dog. She was perfectionist with an obsession over weight. Constantly trying out every crazy diet out there to make sure she was stick thin. Quite a shame, if she wasn't so concerned about being thin and put on a couple pounds she probably would be more stunning than she already is.

Sam Puckett was not like her mother, she had what people called "dishwater" blonde hair, and murky blue eyes. She was short, average weight, and not perfectly poised. Her mother hated this, she wished Sam was taller but unfortunately Sam got her build from her father. The Puckett's were known for their short stocky build. Her mother held this against her, even if Sam had no control over her genes.

Then there was her weight, by no means was Sam fat, she wasn't even chubby. But she wasn't stick thin, which upset her mother. In her mother's eyes if you weren't stick thin you weren't beautiful. Since Sam was nine her mother had been counting every single calorie Sam consumed. Almost every food was off limits, all her mother every gave her was tasteless, fatless, low-cal, no carb artificial stuff that was called 'food'.

Sam loved to eat food. Real food that is. When ever she was at school, a friend's house or anywhere her mother wasn't she'd eat. It was her way of rebelling against her, her way of saying 'I can do what I want'. Her way of having some control over her life.

But food was not just used as a way for her to riot against her mother, food brought back fond memories of her childhood. Her grandparents owned a small diner in town, it was a family business so of course her father worked there too. He used to take her there a lot, sometimes she go in the back, and watch them all cook. The kitchen had the best smell she could ever imagine, it smelled of chicken, honey, cinnamon, ham, carrots, cookies, cake, lasagna, you name the food it probably was being made in there.

But it wasn't just the smell she loved, it was seeing her grandfather. He always snuck her the spoon that was used to mix the cookie dough. Cookie dough was much better than actual cookies, and it always tasted sweeter we it was a secret treat. To Sam her grandfather was one of the most amazing people in the world. She regarded him so highly that she even let him call her 'Sammie'. A nickname she'd punch anyone else in the face for even thinking about calling her that. She always thought Sammie was too feminine of a nickname, but for some reason it sounded as masculine as Sam when her grandfather said it. It's not that Sam wanted to be a boy, she just didn't want to be a girl either.

Every Friday night would end with the two of them sitting in a booth eating the _Famous Puckett double decker peanut butter fudge ripple sundae_. He used to tell her that ice cream could help solve all of lives problems, it wouldn't fix everything but it would make you feel happier which would get into the right direction of fixing things up.

He died a couple months ago, it was the worst thing to ever happen to Sam. Fridays were now the worst day of the week. Cookie dough now tasted stale, and made her stomach churn and feel ill after eating it. She couldn't stand going into her former favorite place in the world. Every inch of the diner reminded her of him. She tried to get over it but the minute she saw a waitress carrying out their customary sundae she almost cried. She still has to fight back tears every time she hears the name Sammie. It wasn't fair.

But then again most things in Sam's life weren't. Her father now had to work triple shifts since the diner was falling apart. Her mother was as paranoid with calorie consumption more than ever. There was the boy who so dorky and supposedly smart but so oblivious to reality. And there was her best friend who was….well perfect. How could you complain about someone so flawless? Sam couldn't spot a fault on her. She got everything; the looks, the brains, the charm, the style, the…

There went the doorbell, it was the best friend, Carly. She had come by so they could walk to school together like they did every morning. It was time for Sam to suck up her sorrows and plaster on that tough girl façade. It was time to go out and pretend like nothing was wrong, act like no matter to her in the world. Time to replace any envious or sorrow filled thoughts with immature insults she could call the dork.

It was a lot of work but she managed to fool everyone with the witty remarks she always kept on hand. She could distract them with her many random observations. She knew how to skillfully and subtly change the subject when she thought people could see through her. It was a tiring job but somehow she got through it each day. She knew today was gonna be another long almost never ending one but she'd try to keep that mask intact. Maybe they could get some ice cream later.

**Author's note:**

**Not being able to sleep is a wonderful thing since I finally managed to write the whole first chapter woo!**

**Okay so I made somethings AU since even though we know little about Sam's family all clues given are nothing close to what I have. But my idea fit's the story better so there! **

**I quite like this chapter, I think it's one of the best chapters I ever written. But I am kinda shocked I didn't put any dialog in it, since usually I use lots of dialog.**

**I can't think of anything more to say so please r&r **


End file.
